Cupid?
by love-h8 relationship
Summary: Ever wondered how you found that special someone or how you had that bad break up, well it wasn't just by chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi guys I'm finally back with another story I haven't written one in a while so I guess I'm excited and this isn't the first chapter this is just a basic explanation of everything so you guys can have an understanding of everything**

_**Assigner**_- assign the jobs to the people and they have groups; there are 3 rankings to assigners, the higher the ranking the more people you assign

**_Heartbreaker_**- they break up the relationships that are not meant to be together; they have bows that make people romantically drawn to them (Heartbreaker Bows; also I didn't necessarily come up with the name even though it's pretty simple I saw a nerf commercial that used that name so credit given to them for that but I came up with the idea of the bow myself well sorta cupid uses a bow and arrow so I guess it just makes sense but this bow serves a different purpose than the one cupid uses) each heartbreaker has a bow specific to them, if someone is shot with their bow the person will fall in love with whoever the bow belongs to

_**Messenger**_- they keep up with relationships people have dealt with; they also have groups

**_Repairer_**- they fix relationships that are not meant to be broken

_**Creator**_- they make new relationships

**Further Explanation**

Special classes are required to be an assigner, heartbreaker, or messenger and they also have to be trained for it. Anyone can be a repairer or creator. Messengers have special passes to go in and out of the human world, anyone else must be transported.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi people I bet you didn't miss me but I was taking time away from writing and I came up with this weird idea for a story from a dream I had like a few years ago which is weird that I still remember it but I hope you guys like it and I apologize in advance for my mistakes**

"Blaine!" a voice yelled out.

Blaine ran down the hall frantically trying to get away from the voice. "Hey, Mercedes." He tried crouching down and hiding behind her chair. "Got anything for me to do today."

Mercedes laughed at the boy hiding behind her chair. "Blaine, what did you do this time?"

"What are you talking about, I didn't do anything." Blaine stood up slowly.

"Blaine!" the voice yelled once more, louder this time.

"That doesn't sound like you didn't do anything." Mercedes said before getting back to work.

"There you are Blaine. You do know running isn't going to get you out of this."

"Sorry, mom." Blaine hung his head down. "In my defense-"

"Save it, none of your excuses are gonna get you out of this Blaine." she explained sternly. "You know what you have to do, so get to it." she looked at Mercedes, smiled, and greeted her with a hi as she walked away.

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson." Mercedes said as Mrs. Anderson walked away. "Are you ready Blaine?"

"I don't have a choice. It's not my fault they got into a fight." Blaine frowned.

"Yes it is, you allowed him to flirt with another girl. It is your job to make sure things like that don't happen."

"Well you would think humans would have enough sense to stay tied down to one person and make our jobs easier for us."

"It's not that easy Blaine, not even for us." Mercedes pressed a few buttons and the light to the transporter lit up. "Hurry up and step into the transporter."

Blaine stepped into the transporter and transported to the human world.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I got stuck on repair duty. I could be doing something so much better than this. All humans are awful, they really don't deserve love if they are gonna do stupid things like that.<em>

Blaine walked into a cafe that was buzzing with people. He stood around waiting for them to meet him in the cafe for a meeting so he could settle this mess. He had been waiting in the same spot for at least 15 minutes.

"Um excuse me," a voice behind Blaine called. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Blaine turned around to see a boy behind him. The boy seemed to be taller than Blaine, but then again most people are. He was dressed as a waiter Blaine assumed the boy worked at the cafe. Blaine was taken away by the beauty of the boy. "Uh."

"Are you ok?" the boy questioned.

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm Blaine."

"Nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Kurt." Kurt smiled.

"You too, can I-"

"Blaine..." a girl's voice ringed.

Blaine turned around and saw two very angry people standing there. Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt. "Sorry I have to go."

"It's fine." Kurt went back to doing his job.

Blaine was exhausted after getting them back together. He almost didn't get them back together and then he would have to see them everyday until he did, which would be torture because dealing with them is not an easy task. For the most part of that horrible meeting all Blaine could think about was the pretty boy he had met, Kurt. Blaine knew he would probably never see Kurt again, but Blaine kept the image of Kurt's beautiful face fresh in his mind. Blaine looked at his watch and pressed a button on the side signaling to Mercedes that he was ready to be transported back. Blaine soon found himself back in the assigner room.

Mercedes greeted him with a smile. "Good job, Blaine."

Blaine sighed and sat in a chair next to Mercedes. "Thanks."

Mercedes turned her chair to look at Blaine. "What's wrong with you?"

"I met this really amazingly beautiful boy. He was so gorgeous I couldn't help but think about how cute he is." Blaine smiled as he told Mercedes about Kurt.

"Not this again. Blaine do you remember what happened the last time you fell in love with a human it didn't work out so well for you."

Blaine frowned. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Well we don't need a repeat of that, and it's against the rules anyways."

"Fine, I'll forget about it." Blaine spun around in the chair.

Blaine's mom stopped his chair from spinning."Blaine there you are, how did it go?"

"I fixed it."

"Good. Keep up the good work Mercedes."

"What?!" Blaine exclaimed. "Mercedes...? What about me?"

"Oh and you too Blaine." his mom smiled and walked away.

"Why is she always so hard on me?"

"Blaine, she is the head of everything and you're her son you are supposed to make her look good by being good at your job. Everyone expects you to be the best because your her son."

"Well they shouldn't."

* * *

><p>Blaine yawned walking into the assigner room. He looked for Mercedes, to get his new assignment. He found her standing near someone else's desk.<p>

"Hey, Mercedes."

"Blaine I was looking for you, you are the last person who needs their assignment. Come with me." Mercedes lead Blaine over to her desk to give him his assignment.

"Why weren't you at your desk?" Blaine asked.

"I'm going to be training the new girl, Sydney. As soon as I finish assigning all of the people in my group, I can start training her. You are the last person who needs their assignment." she explained.

"Why do you have to train her, and who is going to transport me to the human world for my assignment?"

"Only people with number one rankings can do training and out of all the number one ranks I was the one who was chosen to train her. It was completely random out of all of us and I didn't have a choice and go to Quinn for transportation."

"I don't see why you need training for stuff like that, don't they already have to take classes on what they want to specialize in."

"Yes but it is required that after they take their classes, that they get hands on training to be better at it. Is that a good enough explanation for you, Mr Anderson."

"I guess." Blaine looked at the screen as Mercedes searched for Blaine's assignment. As she scrolled through, Blaine saw Kurt's face flash on the screen for a brief second before Mercedes moved on to the next one. "Wait! Go back, Mercedes."

"Why, I haven't gotten to yours yet."

"Please, just go back."

Mercedes scrolled back to the picture of Kurt. "This one."

"Yeah, that's him. The guy I told you about."

"Him? That's Kurt Hummel."

"Can you assign me to him?"

"Tyler is already assigned to work on his relationship."

"Did Tyler already leave?"

"No, Tyler is sick so I don't have to worry about him until he gets better."

"Then switch me and Tyler's assignment since he hasn't left to do his assignment, yet."

"Blaine, that is against the rules. You know I can't do that."

"Please Mercedes, just this one time."

Mercedes sighed. "Just this one time, but if I caught I'm taking all your hair gel."

"Ok you don't need to be ruthless about this, trust me you won't get caught."

Mercedes went to the computer and switched Blaine and Tyler's assignments. "There, I switched them."

"Thank you so much, Mercedes." Blaine hugged Mercedes. "You're the best, Cedes. I'm ready to get transported." this was the first time Mercedes had ever seen Blaine excited to do one of his assignments. Mercedes got the transporter ready for Blaine and he stepped into it.


End file.
